


365 Creative Writing Prompts: Sherlock BBC

by AlexaRaven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 365 Day Writing Challenge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mary Morstan Doesn't Exist, Angst, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Het and Slash, Johnbastian, Johnlock - Freeform, Lestrolly, Light BDSM, M/M, Mollbastian, Mollcroft, Mollraniarty, Mollstrade, Multi, Omega Verse, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Jim Moriarty, POV John Watson, POV Lestrade, POV Molly Hooper, POV Sebastian Moran, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pre-Threesome, Seblockiarty, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherloliarty, Sherlolly - Freeform, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, jimlock, johniarty, mormor, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaRaven/pseuds/AlexaRaven
Summary: Hi, everyone! First of all Happy New Year 2017! Okay, so my one New Years resolution of a sort is for me to write more often and try to be inspired.I, however, have decided to do this but with characters from Sherlock on the BBC! So 365 days of writing and hopefully I do this challenge justice.Multi-pairings and standalone, Pov's and just situations I put Sherlock characters in.Rated Explicit only because I am not entirely sure how high a rating to make this.Anyways, Happy New Years 2017 Everyone!!!!





	1. 365 Creative Writing Prompts: Sherlock BBC

# 365 Creative Writing Prompts: Sherlock BBC

 Hi, everyone! First of all Happy New Year 2017! Okay, so my one New Years resolution of a sort is for me to write more often and try to be inspired. I have had this idea a few months now and the post that inspired the idea is [here](http://thinkwritten.com/365-creative-writing-prompts/). 

 

 

I, however, have decided to do this but with characters from Sherlock on the BBC! So 365 days of writing and hopefully I do this challenge justice. I will try to stay as close to the exact prompt as I can but will also make note when I do not. 

  

* * *

## Here are 365 Creative Writing Prompts to Inspire:

* * *

1\. [**Outside the Window**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9148612/chapters/20785423): What’s the weather outside your window doing right now? If that’s not inspiring, what’s the weather like somewhere you wish you could be?

2\. **[The Unrequited love poem](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9148612/chapters/20828833):** How do you feel when you love someone who does not love you back?

3\. **[The Vessel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9148612/chapters/20930645):** Write about a ship or other vehicle that can take you somewhere different from where you are now.

4\. **Dancing:** Who’s dancing and why are they tapping those toes?

5\. **Food:** What’s for breakfast? Dinner? Lunch? Or maybe you could write a poem about that time you met a friend at a cafe.

6\. **Eye Contact:** Write about two people seeing each other for the first time.

7\. **The Rocket-ship:** Write about a rocket-ship on it’s way to the moon or a distant galaxy far, far, away.

8\. **Dream-catcher** : Write something inspired by a recent dream you had.

9\. **Animals:** Choose an animal. Write about it!

10\. **Friendship:** Write about being friends with someone.

11\. **Dragon** : Envision a dragon. Do you battle him? Or is the dragon friendly? Use descriptive language.

12\. **Greeting** : Write a story or poem that starts with the word “hello”.

13\. **The Letter Poem:** Write a poem using words from a famous letter or a letter from your own collection.

14\. **The found poem** : Read a book and circle some words on a page. Use those words to craft a poem. Alternatively you can cut out words and phrases from magazines.

15\. **Eavesdropper** : Create a poem, short story, or journal entry about a conversation you’ve overheard.

16\. **Addict:** Everyone’s addicted to something in some shape or form. What are things you can’t go without?

17\. **Dictionary Definition** : Open up a dictionary to a random word. Define what that word means to you.

18\. **Cleaning:** Hey, even writers and creative artists have to do housework sometimes. Write about doing laundry, dishes, and other cleaning activities.

19\. **Great Minds:** Write  about someone you admire and you thought to have had a beautiful mind.

20\. **Missed Connections:** If you go to Craigslist, there is a “Missed Connections” section where you can find some interesting story lines to inspire your writing.

21\. **Foreclosure** : Write a poem or short story about someone who has lost or is about to lose their home.

22\. **Smoke, Fog, and Haze:** Write about not being able to see ahead of you.

23\. **Sugar:** Write something so sweet, it makes your teeth hurt.

24\. **Numbers:**  Write a poem or journal entry about numbers that have special meaning to you.

25\. **Dread:** Write about doing something you don’t want to do.

26\. **Fear:** What scares you a little? What do you feel when scared? How do you react?

27\. **Closed Doors:** What’s behind the door? Why is it closed?

28\. **Shadow:** Imagine you are someone’s shadow for a day.

29\. **Good Vibes:** What makes you smile? What makes you happy?

30\. **Shopping:**  Write about your shopping wishlist and how you like to spend money.

31\. **The Professor:** Write about a teacher that has influenced you.

32\. **Rewrite a Poem** : Take any poem or short story you find anywhere. Rewrite it in your own words.

33\. **Jewelry:** Write about a piece of jewelry. Who does it belong to?

34\. **Sounds** : Sit outside for about an hour. Write down the sounds you hear.

35\. **War and Peace:** Write about a recent conflict.

36\. **Frame It:** Write a poem or some phrases that would make good wall art in your home.

37\. **Puzzle:** Write about putting together the pieces of puzzles.

38\. **Fire-starters:** Write about building a fire.

39\. **Coffee & Tea:** Surely you drink one or the other or know someone who does- write about it!

40\. **Car Keys:** Write about someone getting their driver’s license for the first time.

41\. **What You Don’t Know:** Write about a secret you’ve kept from someone else or how you feel when you know someone is keeping a secret from you.

42\. **Warehouse** : Write about being inside an old abandoned warehouse.

43\. **The Sound of Silence:** Write about staying quiet when you feel like shouting.

44\. **Insult:** Write about being insulted.

45\. **Mirror, Mirror:** What if you mirror started talking to you?

46\. **Dirty:** Write a poem about getting covered in mud.

47\. **Light Switch** : Write about coming out of the dark and seeing the light.

48\. **The Stars** : Take inspiration from a night sky.

49\. **Joke Poem** : What did the wall say to the other wall? Meet ya at the corner! Hahaha.

50\. **Just Say No** : Write about the power you felt when you told someone no.

51: **Sunrise/Sunset** : It goes round and round.

52\. **Memory Lane** : What’s it look like? How do you get there?

53\. **Tear-Jerker** : Watch a movie that makes you cry. Write a poem about that scene in the movie.

54\. **Dear Diary:** Write a poem or short story about a diary entry you’ve read or imagined.

55\. **Holding Hands** : The first time you held someone’s hand.

56\. **Photograph** : Write a story or journal entry influenced by a photograph.

57\. **Alarm Clock:** Write about waking up.

58\. **Darkness:** Write a poem or journal entry inspired by what you can’t see

59\. **Refreshed:** Write a poem about a time you really felt refreshed and renewed. Maybe it was a dip in a pool on a hot summer day, a drink of lemonade, or other situation that helped you relax and start again.

60\. **Handle With Care** : Write about a very fragile or delicate object.

61\. **Drama:** Write about a time when you got stuck in between two parties fighting with each other.

62\. **Slip Up:** Write about making mistakes.

63\. **Spice:** Write about flavors and tastes or a favorite spice of yours.

64\. **Sing a New Song:** Take a popular song off the radio and rewrite it as a poem in your own words.

65\. **Telephone:** Write about a phone call you recently received.

66\. **Name:** Write a poem or short story using your name in some way or form.

67\. **Dollhouse:** Write a poem or short story from the viewpoint of someone living in a doll house.

68\. **Random Wikipedia Article** : Go to Wikipedia and click on [Random Article](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Random). Write about whatever the page you get.

69\. **Silly Sports:** Write about an extreme or silly sport. If none inspire you, make up the rules for your own game.

70\. **Recipe** : Write about a favorite recipe, or create a poem that is a recipe for something abstact, such as a feeling.

71\. **Famous Artwork:** Choose a famous painting and write about it.

72\. **Where That Place Used to Be** : Think of a place you went to when you were younger but it now no longer there or is something else. Capture your feelings about this in your writing.

73\. **Last Person You Talked to:** Write a quick little poem or story about the last person you spoke with.

74\. **Caught Red-Handed:** Write about being caught doing something embarrassing.

75\. **Interview:** Write a list of questions you have for someone you would like to interview, real or fictional.

76\. **Missing You:** Write about someone you miss dearly.

77. **Geography:** Pick a state or country you’ve never visited. Write about why you would or would not like to visit that place.

78\. **Random Song:** Use the shuffle feature on your MP3 player or go to a site like 8tracks.com or Songza.com and pick a playlist. Write something inspired by the first song you hear.

79\. **Hero:** Write a tribute to someone you regard as a hero.

80\. **Ode to Strangers:** Go people watching and write an ode to a stranger you see on the street.

81\. **Advertisement:** Advertisements are everywhere, aren’t they? Write using the slogan or line from an ad.

82\. **Book Inspired:** Think of your favorite book. Now write a poem that sums up the entire story in 10 lines.

83\. **Magic** : Imagine you have a touch of magic, and can make impossible things happen. What would you do?

84\. **Fanciest Pen:** Get out your favorite pen, pencils, or even colored markers and write using them!

85\. **A Day in the Life:** Write about your daily habits and routine.

86\. **Your Muse:** Write about your muse – what does he or she look like? What does your muse do to inspire you?

87\. **Convenience Store** : Write about an experience you’ve had at a gas station or convenience store.

88\. **Natural Wonders of the World:** Choose one of the natural wonders of the world. Write about it.

89\. **Facebook or Twitter Status:** Write a poem using the words from your latest status update or a friend’s status update. If you don’t use Facebook or Twitter, you can often search online for some funny ones to use as inspiration.

90\. **Green Thumb:** Write about growing something.

91\. **Family Heirloom:** Write about an object that’s been passed through the generations in your family.

92\. **Bug Catcher:** Write about insects.

93\. **Potion:** Write about a magic potion. What is it made of? What does it do? What is the antidote?

94\. **Swinging & Sliding:** Write something inspired by a playground or treehouse.

95\. **Adjectives:** Make a list of the first 5 adjectives that pop into your head. Use these 5 words in your story, poem, or journal entry.

96\. **Fairy Tales:** Rewrite a fairy tale. Give it a new ending or make it modern or write a poem.

97\. **Whispers:** Write about someone who has to whisper a secret to someone else.

98\. **Smile:** Write a poem about the things that make you smile.

99\. **Seasonal:** Write about your favorite season.

100.  **Normal:** What does normal mean to you? Is it good or bad to be normal?

101\. **Recycle** : Take something you’ve written in the past and rewrite it into a completely different piece.

102\. **Wardrobe:** Write about a fashion model or what’s currently in your closet or drawers.

103\. **Secret Message** : Write something with a secret message hidden in between the words. For example, you could make an acrostic poem using the last letters of the word or use secret code words in the poem.

104\. **Vacation:** Write about a vacation you took.

105\. **Heat:** Write about being overheated and sweltering.

106\. **Spellbinding:** Write a magic spell.

107\. **Puzzles** : Write about doing a puzzle – jigsaw, crossword, suduko, etc.

108\. **Taking Chances:** Everyone takes a risk at some point in their life. Write about a time when you took a chance and what the result was.

109\. **Carnival:** Write a poem or story or journal entry inspired by a carnival or street fair.

110\. **Country Mouse:** Write about someone who grew up in the country visiting the city for the first time.

111: **Questions:** Write about questions you have about the universe. Optional: include an answer key.

112\. **Rushing:** Write about moving quickly and doing things fast.

113\. **Staircase** : Use a photo of a staircase or the stairs in your home or a building you love to inspire you.

114\. **Neighbors:** Make up a story or poem about your next door neighbor.

115\. **Black and Blue:** Write about a time you’ve been physically hurt.

116\. **All Saints:** Choose a saint and create a poem about his or her life.

117\. **Beach Inspired:** What’s not to write about the beach?

118\. **Shoes:** What kind of shoes do you wear? Where do they lead your feet?

119\. **The Ex:** Write a poem to someone who is estranged from you.

120\. **My Point of View:** Write in the first person point of view.

121\. **Stray Animal:** Think of the life of a stray cat or dog and write about that.

122\. **Stop and Stare** : Create a poem or story about something you could watch forever.

123\. **Your Bed:** Describe where you sleep each night.

124\. **Fireworks** : Do they inspire you or do you not like the noise and commotion? Write about it.

125\. **Frozen:** Write about a moment in your life you wish you could freeze and preserve.

126\. **Alone** : Do you like to be alone or do you like having company?

 

 

 

 

127\. **Know-it-all:** Write about something you are very knowledgeable about, for example a favorite hobby or passion of yours.

128\. **The Promise:** Write about a promise you’ve made to someone. Did you keep that promise?

129\. **Commotion:** Write about being overstimulated by a lot of chaos.

130\. **Read the News Today** : Construct a poem or story using a news headline for your first line.

131\. **Macro:** Write a description of an object close-up.

132\. **Transportation** : Write about taking your favorite (or least-favorite) form of transportation.

133\. **Gadgets:** If you could invent a gadget, what would it do? Are there any gadgets that make your life easier?

134: **Bring on the Cheese:** Write a tacky love poem that is so cheesy, it belongs on top of a pizza.

135\. **Ladders:** Write a story or poem that uses ladders as a symbol.

136\. **Bizarre Holiday** : There is a bizarre holiday for any date! Look up a holiday for today’s date and create a poem in greeting card fashion or write a short story about the holiday to celebrate.

137\. **Blog-o-sphere** : Visit your favorite blog or your feedreader and craft a story, journal entry, or poem based on the latest blog post you read.

138\. **Mailbox:** Create a poem, short story, or journal entry based on a recent item of mail you’ve received.

139\. **Sharing** : Write about sharing something with someone else.

140\. **Cactus:** Write from the viewpoint of a cactus – what’s it like to live in the dessert or have a “prickly personality”?

141\. **It’s a Sign** : Have you seen any interesting road signs lately?

142\. **Furniture:** Write about a piece of furniture in your home.

143\. **Failure:** Write about a time you failed at something. Did you try again or give up completely?

144\. **Mystical Creatures:** Angels or other mystical creatures – use them as inspiration.

145\. **Flying:** Write about having wings and what you would do.

146\. **Clear and Transparent:** Write a poem about being able to see-through something.

147\. **Break the Silence** : Record yourself speaking, then write down what you spoke and revise into a short story or poem.

148\. **Beat:** Listen to music with a strong rhythm or listen to drum loops. Write something that goes along with the beat you feel and hear.

149\. **Color Palette:** Search online for color palettes and be inspired to write by one you resonate with.

150\. **Magazine:** Randomly flip to a page in a magazine and write using the first few words you see as an opening line.

151\. **The Grass is Greener** : Write about switching the place with someone or going to where it seems the “grass is greener”.

152\. **Mind & Body:** Write something that would motivate others to workout and exercise.

153\. **Shaping Up** : Write something that makes a shape on the page…ie: a circle, a heart, a square, etc.

154\. **Twenty-One:** Write about your 21st birthday.

155\. **Aromatherapy:** Write about scents you just absolutely love.

156\. **Swish, Buzz, Pop** : Create a poem that uses Onomatopoeia.

157\. **What Time is It?** Write about the time of day it is right now. What are people doing? What do you usually do at this time each day?

158\. **Party Animal:** Have you ever gone to a party you didn’t want to leave? Or do you hate parties? Write about it!

159: **Miss Manners** : Write using the words “please” and “thank you”.

160\. **Cliche:** Choose a common cliche, then write something that says the same thing but without using the catch phrase.

161. **Eco-friendly** : Write about going green or an environmental concern you have.

162\. **Missing You:** Write about someone you miss.

163\. **Set it Free:** Think of a time when you had to let someone or something go to be free…did they come back?

164: **Left Out** : Write about a time when you’ve felt left out or you’ve noticed someone else feeling as if they didn’t belong.

165\. **Suitcase:** Write about packing for a trip or unpacking from when you arrive home.

166\. **Fantasy** : Write about fairies, gnomes, elves, or other mythical creatures.

167\. **Give and Receive** : Write about giving and receiving.

168\. **Baker’s Dozen:** Imagine the scents and sights of a bakery and write.

169\. **Treehouse:** Write about your own secret treehouse hideaway.

170.  **Risk:** Write about taking a gamble on something.

171\. **Acrostic** : Choose a word and write an acrostic poem where every line starts with a letter from the word.

172\. **Crossword Puzzle:** Open up the newspaper or find a crossword puzzle online and choose one of the clues to use as inspiration for your writing.

173\. **Silver Lining** : Write about the good that happens in a bad situation.

174\. **Gloves:** Write about a pair of gloves – what kind of gloves are they? Who wears them and why?

175\. **All that Glitters:** Write about a shiny object.

176\. **Jealousy:** Write with a theme of envy and jealousy.

177\. **How Does Your Garden Grow?** Write about a flower that grows in an unusual place.

178\. **Jury Duty** : Write a short story or poem that takes place in a courtroom.

179\. **Gifts:** Write about a gift you have given or received.

180\. **Running:** Write about running away from someone or something.

181\. **Discovery:** Think of something you’ve recently discovered and use it as inspiration.

182\. **Complain:**  Write about your complaints about something.

183\. **Gratitude:** Write a poem or journal entry that is all about things you are thankful for.

184\. **Chemistry:** Choose an element and write a poem or story that uses that word in one of the lines.

185\. **Applause:** Write about giving someone a standing ovation.

186\. **Old Endings Into New Beginnings:**  Take an old poem, story, or journal entry of yours and use the last line and make it the first line of your writing today.

187\. **Longing:** Write  about something you very much want to do.

188\. **I Am:** Write a motivational poem or journal entry about positive traits that make you who you are.

189\. **Rainbow** : What is at the end of a rainbow?

190\. **Museum:** Take some time to visit a nearby museum with your journal. Write about one of the pieces that speaks to you.

191\. **Cartoon:** Think of your favorite cartoon or comic. Write a poem or story that takes place in that setting.

192\. **Copycat:** Borrow a line from a famous public domain poem to craft your own.

193\. **From the Roof-tops:**  Imagine you could stand on a rooftop and broadcast a message to everyone below – what would you say?

194\. **Time Travel:** If there was a time period you could visit for a day, where would you go? Write about traveling back in time to that day.

195\. **Changing Places:** Imagine living the day as someone else.

196\. **Neighborhood:** Write about your favorite place in your neighborhood to visit and hang out at.

197\. **Pirates:** Write about a pirate ship.

198\. **Interview** : Write based on a recent interview you’ve read or seen on TV or heard on the radio.

199.  **Hiding Spaces** : Write about places you like to hide things at. What was a favorite hiding spot for you as a child playing hide-and-seek?

200\. **Extreme Makeover:** Imagine how life might be different if you could change your hair color or clothing into something completely opposite from your current style.

201\. **Empathy:** Write about your feelings of empathy or compassion for another person.

202\. **Opposites:** Write a poem or story that ties in together two opposites.

203\. **Boredom:** Write about being bored or make a list of different ways to entertain yourself.

204\. **Strength** : Think of a time when you’ve been physically or emotionally strong and use that as inspiration.

205\. **Hunger:** Write from the perspective of someone with no money to buy food.

206\. **Greed:** Write about someone who always wants more – whether it be money, power, etc. etc.

207\. **Volcano:** Write about an eruption of a volcano.

208\. **Video Inspiration** : Go to Vimeo.com or YouTube.com and watch one of the videos featured on the homepage. Write something inspired by what you see.

209\. **Sneeze:** Write about things that make you sneeze.

210\. **Footsteps on the Moon:** Write about the possibility of life in outer-space.

211: **Star-crossed:** Write a short modern version of the story of Romeo and Juliet or think of real-life examples to use as inspiration for your writing.

212\. **Font-tastic:** Choose a unique font and type out a poem using that font.

213\. **Schedule:** Take a look at your calendar and use the schedule for inspiration in writing.

214\. **Grandparents:** Write about a moment in your grandparent’s life.

215\. **Collage:** Go through a magazine and cut out words that grab your attention. Use these words to construct a poem or as a story starter or inspiration for your journal.

216\. **Oh so Lonely:** Write a poem about what you do when you are alone – do you feel lonely or do you enjoy your own company?

217\. **Waterfall:** Think of a waterfall you’ve seen in person or spend some time browsing photos of waterfalls online. Write about the movement, flow, and energy.

218\. **First Kiss:** Write about your first kiss.

219\. **So Ironic:** Write about an ironic situation you’ve been in throughout your life.

220\. **Limerick:** Write a limerick today.

221\. **Grocery Shopping:** Write about an experience at the grocery store.

222\. **Fashion** : Go through a fashion magazine or browse fashion websites online and write about a style you love.

223. **So Close:** Write about coming close to reaching a goal.

224\. **Drinks on Me:** Write a poem or short story that takes place at a bar.

225\. **Online Friends:** Write an ode to someone online you’ve met and become friends with.

226\. **Admiration:** Is there someone you admire? Write about those feelings.

227\. **Trash Day:** Write from the perspective of a garbage collector.

228\. **Mailbox:** Open your mailbox and write something inspired by one of the pieces of mail you received.

229\. **Fresh & Clean:** Write about how you feel after you take a shower.

230\. **Energized:** Write about how you feel when you’re either at a high or low energy level for the day.

231\. **Rhyme & No Reason:** Make up a silly rhyming poem using made up words.

232\. **Tech Support:** Use computers or a conversation with tech support you’ve had as inspiration.

233\. **Hotel:** Write from the perspective of someone who works at a hotel or staying at a hotel.

234\. **Underwater:** Write about sea creatures, and under water life.

235\. **Breathing:** Take a few minutes to do some deep breathing relaxation techniques. Once your mind is clear, just write the first few things that you think of.

236\. **Liar, Liar:** Make up a poem or story of complete lies about yourself or someone else.

237\. **Obituaries:** Look at the recent obituaries online or in the newspaper and imagine the life of someone and write about that person.

238\. **Pocket:** Rummage through your pockets and write about what you keep or find in your pockets.

239\. **Cinquain:** Write a cinquain poem.

240\. **Alphabetical:** Write a poem that has every letter of the alphabet in it.

241.  **Comedy Club:** Write something inspired by a comedian.

242\. **Cheater:** Write about someone who is unfaithful.

243\. **Sestina:** Give a try to writing a sestina poem.

244\. **Fight:** Write about witnessing two people get in an argument with each other.

245\. **Social Network** : Visit your favorite Social Networking website (ie: Facebook, Pinterest, Google, Twitter, etc.) and write a about a post you see there.

246\. **Peaceful:** Write about something peaceful and serene.

247\. **In the Clouds:** Go cloud watching for the day and write about what you imagine in the clouds.

248\. **At the Park:** Take some time to sit on a park bench and write about the sights, scenes, and senses and emotions you experience.

249\. **Sonnet:** Write a sonnet today.

250\. **Should, Would, And Could:** Write a poem or story using the words should, would, and could.

251\. **How to:** Write a poem that gives directions on how to do something.

252\. **Alliteration:** Use alliteration in your poem or in a sentence in a story.

253\. **Poker Face:** Write about playing a card game.

254\. **Timer:** Set a timer for 5 minutes and just write. Don’t worry about it making sense or being perfect.

255\. **Dance:** Write about a dancer or a time you remember dancing.

256\. **Write for a Cause:** Write a poem or essay that raises awareness for a cause you support.

257\. **Magic** : Write about a magician or magic trick.

258\. **Out of the Box:** Imagine finding a box. Write about opening it and what’s inside.

259\. **Under the Influence:** What is something has impacted you positively in your life?

260\. **Forgotten Toy** : Write from the perspective a forgotten or lost toy.

261\. **Rocks and Gems:** Write about a rock or gemstone meaning.

262\. **Remote Control:** Imagine you can fast forward and rewind your life with a remote control.

263\. **Symbolism:** Think of objects, animals, etc. that have symbolic meaning to you. Write about it.

264\. **Light at the End of the Tunnel:** Write about a time when you saw hope when it seemed like a hopeless situation.

265\. **Smoke and Fire** : Write inspired by the saying “where there’s smoke, there’s fire”.

266\. **Railroad:** Write about a train and its cargo or passengers.

267\. **Clipboard:** Write about words you imagine on an office clipboard.

268\. **Shipwrecked:** Write about being stranded somewhere – an island, a bus stop, etc.

269\. **Quotable:** Use a popular quote from a speaker and use it as inspiration for your writing.

270\. **Map it Out:** Create a mind map of words, phrases, and ideas that pop into your head or spend some time browsing the many mind maps online. Write a poem, story, or journal entry inspired by the mind map.

271. **Patterns** : Write about repeating patterns that occur in life.

272\. **Scrapbook** : Write about finding a scrapbook and the memories it contains.

273\. **Cure:** Write about finding a cure for an illness.

274\. **Email Subject Lines:** Read your email today and look for subject lines that may be good starters for writing inspiration.

275\. **Wishful Thinking:** Write about a wish you have.

276\. **Doodle** : Spend some time today doodling for about 5-10 minutes. Write about the thoughts you had while doodling or inspired by your finished doodle.

277\. **Chalkboard:** Imagine you are in a classroom. What does it say on the chalkboard?

278\. **Sticky:** Imagine a situation that’s very sticky (ie: maple syrup or tape or glue) – and write about it.

279\. **Flashlight** : Imagine going somewhere very dark with only a flashlight to guide you.

280\. **A Far Away Place** : Envision yourself traveling to a fictional place, what do you experience in your imaginary journey?

281\. **On the Farm** : Write about being in a country or rural setting.

282\. **Promise to Yourself:** Write about a promise you want to make to yourself and keep.

283\. **Brick Wall** : Write a poem that is about a brick wall – whether literally or figuratively.

284\. **Making a Choice:** Write about a time when you had to make a difficult choice.

285.  **Repeat:** Write about a time when you’ve had to repeat yourself or a time when it felt like no one was listening.

286\. **Outcast** : Write about someone who is not accepted by their peers. (for example, the Ugly Ducking)

287\. **Scary Monsters:** Write about a scary (or not-so-scary) monster in your closet or under the bed.

288\. **Sacrifice:** Write about something you’ve sacrificed doing to do something else or help another person.

289\. **Imperfection:** Create a poem that highlights the beauty in being flawed.

290\. **Birthday Poem:** Write a poem inspired by birthdays.

291\. **Title First** : Make a list of potential poem or story titles and choose one to write from.

292\. **Job Interview** : Write about going on a job interview.

293. **Get Well** : Write a poem that will help someone who is sick feel better quick!

294\. **Lost in the Crowd:** Write about feeling lost in the crowd.

295\. **Apple a Day:** Write about health.

296\. **Cravings:** Write about craving something.

297\. **Phobia:** Research some common phobias, choose one, and write about it.

298\. **In the Moment:** Write about living in the present moment.

299\. **Concrete** : Write about walking down a sidewalk and what you see and experience.

300\. **Stars:** Write about the stars in the sky and what they mean to you.

301\. **This Old House** : Write about an old house that is abandoned or being renovated.

302\. **Clutter:** Is there a cluttered spot in your home? Go through some of that clutter today and write about what you find or the process of organizing.

303\. **Go Fly a Kite:** Write about flying a kite.

304\. **On the TV:** Flip to a random TV channel and write about the first thing that comes on – even if it’s an infomercial!

305\. **Fruit:** Write a poem that is an ode to a fruit.

306\. **Long Distance Love:** Write about a couple that is separated by distance.

307\. **Glasses:** Write about a pair of eyeglasses or someone wearing glasses.

308\. **Robotic** : Write about a robot.

309\. **Cute as a Button:** Write about something you think is just adorable.

310\. **Movie Conversation:** Use a memorable conversation from a favorite movie to inspire your writing.

311\. **Easy-Peasy** : Write  about doing something effortlessly.

312. **Idiom:** Choose from a list of idioms one that speaks to you and create a poem around that saying or phrase. (Ie: It’s raining cats and dogs)

313\. **Playground:** Whether it’s the swings or the sandbox or the sliding boards, write about your memories of being on a playground.

314\. **Romance:** Write about romantic things partners can do for each other.

315\. **Rock Star:** Imagine you are a famous rock star. Write about the experience.

316\. **Come to Life:** Imagine ordinary objects have come to life. Write about what they do and say.

317\. **Airplane:** Write about meeting someone on an airplane and a conversation you might have.

318\. **Health & Beauty:** Take some time to peruse your medicine cabinet or the health and beauty aisles at a local store. Write a poem, short story, or journal entry inspired by a product label.

319\. **Determination:** Write about not giving up.

320\. **Instrumental Inspiration:** Listen to some instrumental music and write a poem that matches the mood, beat, and style of the music.

321\. **Wait Your Turn:** Write about having to wait in line.

322\. **Personality Type** : Do you know your personality type? (There are many free quizzes online) – write about what type of personality traits you have.

323\. **Decade:** Choose a favorite decade and write about it. (IE: 1980’s or 1950’s for example)

324\. **I Believe:** Write your personal credo of things you believe in.

325\. **Lost and Found:** Write about a lost object.

326\. **Say it:** Write a poem or story that uses dialogue between two people.

327\. **The Unsent Letter:** Write about a letter that never made it to its recipient.

328\. **The Windows of the Soul:** Write a poem about the story that is told through someone’s eyes.

329\. **Trial and Error:** Write about something you learned the hard way.

330\. **Escape** : Write about where you like to go to escape from it all.

331\. **Recipe:** Write something inspired a favorite recipe.

332\. **Records** : Go through your file box and pull out old receipts or records…write something inspired by what you find!

333\. **Banking:** Write about visiting the bank.

334\. **Sweet Talk:** Write about trying to convince someone of something.

335\. **Serendipity:** Write about something that happened by chance in a positive way.

336\. **Distractions:** Write about how it feels when you can’t focus.

337\. **Corporation:** Write about big business.

338\. **Word of the Day:** Go to a website that has a word of the day and use it in a poem, story or journal entry you write.

339\. **Pick Me Up:** What do you do when you need a pick me up?

340\. **Unfinished:** Write about a project you started but never completed.

341\. **Forgiveness:** Write about a time when someone forgave you or you forgave someone.

342\. **Weakness:** Write about your greatest weakness.

343\. **Starting:** Write about starting a project.

344\. **Mechanical:** Think of gears, moving parts, machines.

345\. **Random Act of Kindness** : Write about a random act of kindness you’ve done for someone or someone has done for you, no matter how small or insignificant it may have seemed.

346\. **Underground:** Imagine living in a home underground and use that as inspiration for writing.

347\. **Classic Rock:** Pick a classic rock love ballad and rewrite it into a story or poem with a similar theme.

348\. **Night Owl** : Write about staying up late at night.

349\. **Magnetic** : Write about attraction to something or someone.

350\. **Teamwork:** Write about working with a team towards a common goal.

351\. **Roller-coaster** : Write about the ups and downs in life.

352\. **Motivational Poster:** Look at some motivational posters online and write a poem or journal entry inspired by your favorite one.

353\. **Games:** Write about the games people play – figuratively or literally.

354\. **Turning Point:** Write about a point in life where things turned for the better or worse.

355\. **Spellbound:** Write about a witch’s spell.

356\. **Anniversary:** Write about the anniversary of a special date.

357\. **Gamble:**  Be inspired by a casino or lottery ticket.

358\. **Picnic:** Write about going on a picnic.

359\. **Garage:** Write about some random item you might find in a garage.

360\. **Review:** Review your week, month, or year in a journal entry or poem format.

361\. **Detective:** Write about a detective searching for clues or solving a mystery.

362\. **Camera:** Take your camera for a walk and write based on one of the photographs you take.

363\. **Visiting** : Write about visiting a family member or friend.

364\. **Trust:** Writ about putting trust in someone.

365\. **Congratulations** : Did you write a poem, short story, or journal entry every day for a whole year? Write about what you’ve learned and that celebrates your achievement!


	2. Day One: Outside the Window: Molly's POV (Mollcroft)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's prompt is as follows.
> 
> 1\. Outside the Window: What’s the weather outside your window doing right now? If that’s not inspiring, what’s the weather like somewhere you wish you could be?
> 
> So here goes. I have decided to use Molly for this. This is from her POV.

This morning when I awoke, I was very surprised to have found it snowed during the night. Going to the window, I could make out the frost crystals on the glass. Each individual and unique ice crystal were distinguishable. 

I looked further out the window and down to the street as I waited for my coffee to percolate and shook my head. It was odd really as I could have sworn that the weather man had said today was suppose to be sunny. The snow isn't really much more than slush but really it is a surprise.

After all, it is the middle of July.

I smile as arms wrap around my middle and a gentle kiss is pressed to my pulse point. I relax into strong arms and close my eyes a moment and relax. 

"Well, what is your answer?"

I hear this whispered in my ear and turn to look into my lover's blue-grey eyes and he must have seen my confusion as he turned me back towards the window and to my surprise, I could make out words written in the snow just below our window.

I turned and saw that Mycroft was on bended knee before me and looking up at me with an uncertain look on his face. In his hands, he held a ring box and I gasped as he opened it and felt tears begin to pool into my eyes. 

"I love you, we have been together a year now and I know I wanted to wait no longer to ask you if you will accept me and spend the rest of your life with me. I know that I could have waited until winter but then I imagine it would be much cooler then and I also plan on us having a picnic in the park to celebrate. That is if you will do me the honour of becoming my wife, the mother of any children we are blessed with and the owner and keeper of my heart."

What else could I say but yes? After all, this is the man I love and I also have a surprise for him as well. 

"Yes, Yes I will marry you Mycroft. thank you for asking me now and not waiting for winter. I mean it might be a bit difficult with me waddling down the aisle but.."

I did not get to finish my sentence when he looked at me stunned and kissed me. Finally, when we pulled apart he looked at me in awe and asked.

"Are you certain? Us a baby? You're going to be a mummy! My love! I'm going to be a...."

As I watched my lover hit the floor in a faint, I reason my news could have had a worse reception. As it is, I am never to tell anyone that Mycroft Holmes fainted at my feet. 


	3. Day Two: The unrequited love poem/letter (Johnlock: Sherlock writes John a love letter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this out in my notebook before watching the premiere of Sherlock series four Sunday night. So basically, I had to rewrite it a bit. I make no mention of Mary or the baby as the original draft, I did make a reference to Mary and unnamed daughter. But I think I like this rewrite a bit better. The ending is all new and just written on the spur of inspiration. Also sadly this isn't posted till now as I have been really busy at work. 
> 
> The unrequited love poem/letter: How do you feel when you love someone who does not love you back?
> 
> So sorry for the delay, I have five days now written I just need to type them up is all. Enjoy! Also I am not a JohnLock shipper so I hope I did alright with this. 
> 
>  
> 
> Definition of unrequited  
> : not requited : not reciprocated or returned in kind.

* * *

Day Two: The unrequited love poem/letter (Johnlock: Sherlock writes John a secret love letter)

* * *

 

Sherlock lay on his bed, he had scoffed when John had told him he was going to get sick one of these days from running experiments. Sherlock thought he had known better. Sherlock lay now with a fever and all because he had exposed himself to Rubella also commonly known as German measles. 

Sherlock knew he always missed something and to his embarrassment it was the fact he had never had German measles as a child. So here he was feeling feverish and like he was going to die. John had told him that it was nonsense, that he, Sherlock was not going to die from the measles. Sherlock knew John was a doctor but he knew how he was feeling and he had once or twice been close to death in his life and this felt like one of those times. 

 Sherlock knew he was supposed to be resting per doctor's orders, however, he could not quiet his mind and tossed and turned as he felt wretched. 

Sherlock finally deciding this was going to kill him, decided to take a pen to paper. He knew that if this was his last chance to finally say it, he would. Sherlock began to write and he paused as he tried to gather his thoughts.

My dearest John,

                           As I lay here dying, I know that I have been keeping something secret from you. If this is my last words to you, I need to say them now. I always imagined I would tell you in person, I have to admit that I am scared. Not of what I have to say to you my dear john, but by your reaction to it. 

I William Sherlock Scott Holmes am and have been in love with you since the day we met at Barts.I do not believe in the concept of love at first sight however, I admit this is what happened to me. I have over the years hidden my feelings and denied myself wanting to allow these feelings to come to fruition. When I was away, dismantling Moriarty's network, you John Hamish Watson was the only thing keeping me going. Thoughts of you made me continue and my love for you was realised fully at that time. 

I am demisexual john, I used to believe it was an a-sexual with an attraction to men but however I have come to realise it's you john, only you. I suppose if I was to give it a name, I am john-sexual perhaps but then again I am not one to give names to such things. I also know I am not normal and yes I am different. I do not know how to interact with people or did not as it never was easy for me to understand people. I met you and found myself changing and yes I admit it was a bit scary at times. It still is, however, do know that you do keep me right John.

I love you John Hamish Watson and I know that it has been hard to watch you go through all the failed attempts at courtship you suffer knowing that you belong to me. Knowing I'm scared shitless to tell you how I feel. Knowing it's my own stupidity that you have no idea how I feel and that it's my own fault that I am miserable. I am you know miserable at times, but also happy because I know that despite my feelings of love towards you, I would rather have you in my life as my friend even if it means that someday you find someone who you think is right for you and leave.

I want your happiness above all else if it means marrying someone else and having a family with them, that I know you desire. So be it. I suppose since I am dying I can also offer one last bit of advice and I hope you listen to it.

John, please don't mourn me when I am gone. Please try and feel the happiness that we have shared in life instead. Death my love is not a goodbye but a postponement, it's a see you on the next adventure. The afterlife etc. I know I do not believe in God, but however, I know that someday in this universe we will meet again my friend and the game will be on once more.

I love you John Watson and will be waiting for you in the new adventure, I will be ready at the end of time to have us solve cases again and hopefully by then, I will admit that what I feel for you. I love you. Please be strong and watch out for Molly and Mrs Hudson and Geoff, Grayson, Gregory? as well as my brother Mycroft. please be their strength.

With all my love and eternal friendship, yours truly

William Sherlock Scott Holmes.

 

Sherlock signed the letter and then he placed it in an envelope and placed it on the nightstand. He closed his eyes as he felt tired and as he succumbed to his dreams, he knew that he felt peace. An hour later, John had come home to check on his flatmate and he noticed the letter on the nightstand after he sighed in relief that Sherlock was resting and the colour on his face had seemed to improve.

John saw the letter had his name on it and so he opened it. He glanced down it a moment then sat down and began to read it properly. He closed his eyes a time or two and looked over at the sleeping consultant.

Sherlock awoke to the sound of someone crying and as he opened his eyes, he saw that John was sitting on the edge of his bed, his shoulders shaking. Sherlock in his moment of half sleep and conscienceless was concerned and had forgotten about the letter.

"John?"

Sherlock said in question as he then saw John look up at him and as John opened his mouth to speak, he replied.

"You great idiot! I love you too and God Sherlock we both have been stupid haven't we? I know that I never thought I would have a chance with you!!! "

As John said this, he gave out a sigh and leant down to kiss Sherlock's forehead and hug him.

"But John your not. I.. I'm dying it's.."

Sherlock began as he was confused by what was happening.

John relaxed and then to Sherlock's astonishment, John began to chuckle. 

"I'm not what gay? I'm not, I am however bisexual and in love with you too. I didn't think I had a chance with you love, I mean you told me the day we met that you were married to your work and your not dying, you have the measles is all. You actually are looking better and are almost healed even. As for having a family, we already do with Molly and Mrs Hudson and Greg and yes even Mycroft. There is also your mum and dad and we could always adopt if you wanted to have a child with me or we could surrogate, As you know science is amazing and I am sure that there is a way we could have both our genes combined with a donor's egg and.. `Sherlock I want to have all those things, it is true but only with you. If you are John-sexual then I am Sherlock- sexual. "

As John continued to talk, Sherlock was in shock and amazement. HE was silent as John finished and was letting all this absorb in. Inside Sherlock's mind palace, John's wing burst open and all the love and emotions he felt for his doctor were rushing around him and came to the surface. Sherlock found himself grinning as he looked at John now. Somehow John was even more beautiful to him and he tried to speak but the words would not come. Instead, he just sat up and leant in to kiss John a moment. Their lips pressed together and held. Neither for the moment turned the kiss into a passion. In truth it was a chaste kiss, however, it means a new start for many great and wonderful things.

 

 


	4. Day Three:The Vessel (Sherlock's POV)( Johnlock/Sheriarty/Sherlolly/Mystrade implied but not substantiated))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Vessel: Write about a ship or other vehicle that can take you somewhere different from where you are now.
> 
> This was the original prompt however i am writing this from Sherlock's point of view so it turned more into transport.. go figure.
> 
> Written as if this is a blog post to the science of deduction.All the information on the systems written about in this post can be found [here](http://www.factmonster.com/ipka/A0774536.html)

**Vessel:**

**1.** **a.** a container (as a cask, bottle, kettle, cup, or bowl) for holding something  
**b.** a person into whom some quality (as grace) is infused  
Example: a child of light, a true _vessel_ of the Lord — H. J. Laski  
**2.** a watercraft bigger than a rowboat; _especially_ [ship](http://melodict.com/ship)   
**3.** **a.** a tube or canal (as an artery) in which a body fluid is contained and conveyed or circulated  
**b.** a conducting tube in the xylem of a vascular plant formed by the fusion and loss of end walls of a series of cells

* * *

Sherlock is writing in his blog, the Science of deduction. John has stepped out to go to the grocers and so Sherlock has decided to write a blog post now after having had a row with john about an interesting mould specimen on the shelf in the shower and for his lack of eating. Also, john has made Sherlock a deal in which if he can be nice and polite for the next twenty-four hours, he is allowed to keep a head in the fridge.(As you will see, perhaps he will not be getting the head after all.Because even though Sherlock is trying to be polite well.. he's Sherlock!)

* * *

It has been said and written even before I was brought into this existence that the body is a temple, a shrine, a vessel.

I will enlight on that last bit. My body is a transport, it transports blood and other nutrients to the cells of the human body through veins and tissues. Truthfully it is all chemical. There are many systems that compose of a human body and today fro this blog I am going to describe the systems so even a simple mind can understand them.

There are **11** major organ systems in the human body, which include the circulatory, respiratory, digestive, excretory, nervous and endocrine systems. The immune, integumentary, skeletal, muscle and reproductive systems are also part of the human body. 

I am not going to mention all of them, however just a few after all you can find out more on google or on Wikipedia! Or just open a book and read! that is what the library is for after all. 

**Circulatory System:** The circulatory system is the body's transport system. It is made up of a group of organs that transport blood throughout the body. The heart pumps the blood and the

The circulatory system is the body's transport system. It is made up of a group of organs that transport blood throughout the body. The heart pumps the blood and the arteries and veins transport it. Oxygen-rich blood leaves the left side of the heart and enters the biggest artery, called the aorta. The aorta branches into smaller arteries, which then branch into even smaller vessels that travel all over the body. When blood enters the smallest blood vessels, which are called capillaries, and are found in body tissue, it gives nutrients and oxygen to the cells and takes in carbon dioxide, water, and waste. The blood, which no longer contains oxygen and nutrients, then goes back to the heart through veins. Veins carry waste products away from cells and bring blood back to the heart, which pumps it to the lungs to pick up oxygen and eliminate waste carbon dioxide.

Thus my point to call my body transport.

I know that John Watson may not see it this way but it is. There really is no other way to be scientifically correct than to just say so. I am a graduate chemist after all and when I tell people for me my body is transported via veins and arteries, this is what I am speaking of. 

Okay got that? Good even if you didn't read it again but for those of the mind who cannot grasp this simplicity I am going to break it down for you. 

Blood goes through these things called veins and veins are all over your bodies. My body or transport included. 

**Digestive system:** The digestive system is made up of organs that break down food into protein, vitamins, minerals, carbohydrates, and fats, which the body needs for energy, growth, and repair. After food is chewed and swallowed, it goes down the oesophagus and enters the stomach, where it is further broken down by powerful stomach acids. From the stomach, the food travels into the small intestine. This is where your food is broken down into nutrients that can enter the bloodstream through tiny hair-like projections. The excess food that the body doesn't need or can't digest is turned into waste and is eliminated from the body.

The digestive system is made up of organs that break down food into protein, vitamins, minerals, carbohydrates, and fats, which the body needs for energy, growth, and repair. After food is chewed and swallowed, it goes down the oesophagus and enters the stomach, where it is further broken down by powerful stomach acids. From the stomach, the food travels into the small intestine. This is where your food is broken down into nutrients that can enter the bloodstream through tiny hair-like projections. The excess food that the body doesn't need or can't digest is turned into waste and is eliminated from the body.

You see, despite what john and others acquainted I am with belief, I do know that a person needs to eat. I, however, know also for myself this is a waste of time to eat when a case is going on. My mind does not need to be troubled by the time taken to eat and to dispell the waste afterwards. 

In short, I do not eat on a case as it takes away time from solving your little cases. I don't eat and don't have to defecate. As it is, I believe that non-eating and drinking as well as the unpleasant another thing aids my focus on your case. you should say thank you, Sherlock, right now.

You should say thank you, Sherlock, right now. John has told me that it is considered polite and to have good manners to say please and thank you. 

I will for the moment skip over the Endocrine system as that really has no aspect in my life. However, it may educate you so alright I will add a bit but know that it does not play any part in my own personal preference. 

**Endocrine System:**

The endocrine system is made up of a group of glands that produce the body's long-distance messengers, or hormones.  Hormones are chemicals that control body functions, such as metabolism, growth, and sexual development. The glands, which include the pituitary gland, thyroid gland, parathyroid glands, adrenal glands, thymus gland, pineal body, pancreas, ovaries, and testes, release hormones directly into the bloodstream, which transports the hormones to organs and tissues throughout the body.

I do not have sexual relationships and therefore it does not apply. However do know that if I were to partake in such a dalliance, I know that my body is. Well endowed and thus is all I am going to say on the matter. I am not ashamed of my body and quite frequently go sans pants. Though to be modest for john's sake and clients that come to baker street unannounced, I do wear a bed sheet.

Please, however, do not make a comment on the fact that sex alarms me because it doesn't. it is just messy and I have experimented in the past and was not satisfied with my findings. Unlike John and his many exploits as well as a certain government official and a certain police inspector who to my disdain have on numerous occasions been walked in on in a compromising position or positions. 

I will never again picture the sofa of that certain government officials home office again without seeing things that I have no business viewing. But i digress and am not posting this blog entry to write about my disgust of human reproduction or sexuality but the functions of the body. So I digress.

 **Immune system:**

The anatomic response physically prevents threatening substances from entering your body. Examples of the anatomic system include the mucous membranes and the skin. If substances do get by, the inflammatory response goes on the attack.

  * The inflammatory system works by excreting the invaders from your body. Sneezing, runny noses and fever are examples of the inflammatory system at work. Sometimes, even though you don't feel well while it's happening, your body is fighting illness.
  * When the inflammatory response fails, the immune response goes to work. This is the central part of the immune system and is made up of white blood cells, which fight infection by gobbling up antigens. About a quarter of white blood cells, called the lymphocytes, migrate to the lymph nodes and produce antibodies, which fight disease.



I have been told that I have an interesting immune system as I do expose myself to various chemicals through my scientific research and I have become immune to several substances over time that would prove lethal to most persons. I rarely get ill and am subject to maladies of the normal human personage.

I have allowed myself due to Doctor Molly Hoopers instance, to leave when I am deceased my brain to science. As well as my eyes. I will not be needing such in death and she has assured me that the Saint Bartholomew's hospital of London will benefit as it is of course as well known as a teaching hospital. 

Also, note and I am not being sentimental in this statement. Molly Hooper is the only one other than John Watson allowed to have a piece of my rotting corpse. I am leaving the brain and my eyes to Molly and the rest can be incinerated. 

**Lymphatic system:** The lymphatic system is also a

The lymphatic system is also a defence system for the body. It filters out organisms that cause disease, produces white blood cells, and generates disease-fighting antibodies. It also distributes fluids and nutrients in the body and drains excess fluids and protein so that tissues do not swell. The lymphatic system is made up of a network of vessels that help circulate body fluids. These vessels carry excess fluid away from the spaces between tissues and organs and return it to the bloodstream.

This is just not interesting to little minds, so it is even less interesting to mine so we are skipping my views on this. 

**Muscular System:**

The muscular system is made up of tissues that work with the skeletal system to control the movement of the body. Some muscles—like the ones in your arms and legs—are voluntary, meaning that you decide when to move them. Other muscles, like the ones in your stomach, heart, intestines and other organs, are involuntary. This means that they are controlled automatically by the nervous system and hormones—you often don't even realise they're at work.

The body is made up of three types of muscle tissue: skeletal, smooth and cardiac. Each of these has the ability to contract and expand, which allows the body to move and function. 

  * Skeletal muscles help the body move.
  * Smooth muscles, which are involuntary, are located inside organs, such as the stomach and intestines.
  * Cardiac muscle is found only in the heart. Its motion is involuntary



I do quite a bit of running in my profession as well as I am a master of four forms of martial arts and am MI5 trained on hand to hand combat.(As well as firearms) My muscles are well toned and I have been told that it surprises people that I am stronger than I look. Molly seems to like to look at me without a shirt, so does John and Ji.. Moriarty. 

Anyways on with the next system. 

**Nervous system:**

The nervous system is made up of the brain, the spinal cord, and nerves. One of the most important systems in your body, the nervous system is your body's control system. It sends, receives, and processes nerve impulses throughout the body. These nerve impulses tell your muscles and organs what to do and how to respond to the environment. There are three parts of your nervous system that work together: the central nervous system, the peripheral nervous system, and the autonomic nervous system.

  * The central nervous system consists of the brain and spinal cord. It sends out nerve impulses and analyses information from the sense organs, which tell your brain about things you see, hear, smell, taste and feel.
  * The peripheral nervous system includes the craniospinal nerves that branch off from the brain and the spinal cord. It carries the nerve impulses from the central nervous system to the muscles and glands.
  * The autonomic nervous system regulates involuntary action, such as heart beat and digestion.



My mind you could not fully understand how it works but to give you layman's terms, I have a mind palace, a place where all the things I need to know reside. My Mind Palace is the method of loci is also known as the **memory** journey, **memory palace** , or **mind palace** technique. This method is a mnemonic device adopted in ancient Roman and Greek rhetorical treatises (in the anonymous Rhetorica ad Herennium, Cicero's De Oratore, and Quintilian's Institutio Oratoria).

I remember all the necessary things for cases, I delete the rest. If it is not needed it goes. like the current Prime minister, for instance, I don't care so I do not know who he or she is. I know that on john's blog he has made reference to my not having knowledge to things like how the sun rotates around the earth or however that goes. 

I don't need that information if I do I can find it on google. My mind palace is for retaining case files and now and then memories of my childhood that I cannot delete for some reason I am not privy to. 

**Reproductive system:**

The reproductive system allows humans to produce children. Sperm from the male fertilises the female's egg, or ovum, in the fallopian tube. The fertilised egg travels from the fallopian tube to the uterus, where the fetus develops over a period of nine months.

I do not care for this and do not partake in sexual relationships and if I were to procreate I have yet found the persons who I would journey on that adventure with.(If I do she knows who she is, there is no point really talking about this.) Therefore for the point of this exercise, I only mention this. 

People have sex to procreate and well for most have fun and stimulation. personally, my past sexual encounters were not spectacular enough to really give myself an opinion on this topic. 

**Respiratory system:**

The respiratory system brings air into the body and removes carbon dioxide. It includes the nose, trachea, and lungs. When you breathe in, air enters your nose or mouth and goes down a long tube called the trachea. The trachea branches into two bronchial tubes, or primary bronchi, which go to the lungs. The primary bronchi branch off into even smaller bronchial tubes or bronchioles. The bronchioles end in the alveoli or air sacs. Oxygen follows this path and passes through the walls of the air sacs and blood vessels and enters the bloodstream. At the same time, carbon dioxide passes into the lungs and is exhaled.

Tibetan Pranayama is a powerful technique to help calm the mind because it controls the breath. The ancient meditation traditions knew that the breath and the mind are very closely linked. 

When I was in Tibet once working on a case, I was fortunate to be able to study breathing techniques from monks in a temple and have on more than one occasion use this knowledge to aid in my investigations. 

**Skeletal system:**

The skeletal system is made up of bones, ligaments and tendons. It shapes the body and protects organs. The skeletal system works with the muscular system to help the body move. Marrow, which is soft, the fatty tissue that produces red blood cells, many white blood cells, and other immune system cells, is found inside bones.

Basically, bones, how they work and move and how one does what they do daily. How I am able to run after a criminal or even defend myself from said criminal.(Or older annoying brother.)

**Urinary system:**

The urinary system eliminates waste from the body, in the form of urine. The kidneys remove waste from the blood. The waste combines with water to form urine. From the kidneys, urine travels down two thin tubes called ureters to the bladder. When the bladder is full, urine is discharged through the urethra.

Basically the act of defecating. When a person does this, of course, it is to eliminate waste and other things. Not exciting and rather boring even. 

So I hope in creating this post you as a person will now understand the basic human functions. I do know that when I set out to explain this, I intend to educate the matter of transport and vessel as I perceive them. I have added of course scientific evidence and facts to prove my basis for this as well. I know you have boring little brains but I am willing to try and give you knowledge in them so you are not so ignorant and pathetic.

Again, I thank you for reading my blog. John says that I have to be polite and I recall saying please and thank you are things a polite person does. My mummy, of course, did instil in us, my brother and I the importance of being the gentleman. Also, John has stated that I will not be allowed to keep body parts in the refrigerator if I am impolite to one more person in the next twenty-four hour period. 

That being said, thank you and also next blog post will be no doubt as informative as this one. I am not sure precisely what the topic will be on as I am done currently with my types of ash experiment and the moulded specimen in the shower is doing nicely. Perhaps the next blog entry will be about the toxicity of and properties of saliva from the head of a corpse. I am sure that John will allow it as I am behaving myself am I not and not being the least bit of no good as he would say. 

Please feel free to comment but know if it is boring I will delete it.

Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective and Graduate Chemist.


End file.
